Couldn't Have Predicted This!
by ZAGRH8R
Summary: AU. Ness, the leader of the Chosen Four, destined to save the world from Giygas, the Cosmic Destroyer. Unfortunately, Ness gets taken in by the police, and who should take the place of the hero but...


The year was 199X, and all was well in the town of Onett. Children were fast asleep, cats and dogs curled up on their beds and laps, parents were in bed, thinking about what to do for tomorrow. Even the hardest working people were dozing off, and it seemed that nothing could wake them. Suddenly, a streak of light streamed through the sky, making a slight whistling sound as it flew, waking up some of the lighter sleepers. Then, the luminous object plowed into the earth with the force and sound of an earthquake. This woke up everyone in Onett.

A little blonde girl was woken up as well. She whimpered slightly, clutching onto a stuffed rabbit for protection, and tiptoed into her brother's room. She pushed the door slightly and entered the room while trying to convince herself that the creaking of a door is nothing to be afraid of.

"Big bro," she asked her older brother, "What was that?"

"I dunno Tracy." He answered.

"It's not a monster is it?" Tracy asked, hugging her rabbit even tighter.

"Naw," the boy chuckled, "There's no such things as monsters, and I'm gonna see what happened outside, just to prove it. If I come back alive, it's not a monster."

Tracy rushed into her room and rooted through her stuff. She finally saw a cracked baseball bat, and ran back into her brother's room.

"Here ya go," Tracy handed the bat to her brother. "You'll need this in case the monsters attack."

"But Tracy, this is your favorite thing." The boy argued, "I couldn't just go out and bash stuff with it, especially not with that huge crack in it. Besides, the most I need to worry about are Sharks, not monsters."

"You're being silly big bro," Tracy giggled, "Sharks don't live on the land, they live in the water."

"I meant that gang called the Sharks," the boy corrected. "And I'm not about to pick a fight with them, they're tough!"

"Take it anyway." Tracy said, handing the bat back to her brother. "I don't wanna see my only brother getting hurt."

The boy was about to argue, but he knew that Tracy was worried about him, and he took the bat to put her at ease. He headed downstairs, said bye to his sleeping mother, pet his dog, King, and started opening the door. He would have walked out, if not for the hand he suddenly felt upon his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" an older, feminine voice asked. The boy turned around and saw his mother.

"I was just going to see what made that sound outside," He answered, "And Tracy's afraid it's a monster and I'm gonna prove her wrong."

"Not at this time of night," his mother said, pointing to a nearby clock. "It's already 11:40, and you need your sleep."

"C'mon, mom! It's summer! I don't need to do anything that important!" the boy pleaded, "And things like this happen only once in a while! Please, can I go out? PLEEEEASE?"

The boy's mother looked at her son, whose eyes looked not unlike a sad puppy's, and sighed.

"All right, Ness." The mother answered, "You're going to sneak out anyway so I might as well let you go. But you should probably change out of your jammies first."

Little did Ness know that this event was the beginning of the wildest adventure he would have in his life.

* * *

Ness walked around the suburbs, until he found some roadblocks in front of the path to Onett. There were some officers in front of the blocks, as well as some poor, exhausted man.

"Please, I just wanna go home!" the man whined, "I took the late shift at work and my wife and kids are worried sick."

"Sorry sir," one of the officers said. "But we have to block off the roads for your own safety."

"Wouldn't I be safer **further** from that meteorite than **closer **to it?" the guy argued.

"What meteorite?" Ness asked one of the officers, "And why do you need roadblocks for that?"

"Well…we actually don't." the other officer answered, "But the town of Onett is **famous **for roadblocks! We're goin' for the world record, baby!"

Ness briefly wondered if the officers were naturally this dim, or if it took years of practice. He quickly shrugged it off and asked for the location of the meteorite. The officer told him it was on the hill, but it also had roadblocks. Ness ran to the hill, but he felt something wrap around his leg.

"_Is that a garter snake?" _Ness thought to himself, _"Why is it attacking me? I'm not near its nest or anything, am I?"_

Before Ness had time to answer his own question, the garter snake bit his calf. Yelping in pain, Ness repeatedly smashed the garter snake with his bat, until it slithered away. Next to the snake, he noticed a white box tied with a red ribbon. Ness left it alone for the time being, and headed up the hill to see the meteorite. Instead, he saw policemen, roadblocks, and a tubby blonde kid that looked like he had no idea how to dress himself.

"Whew!" One of the policemen said, "Glad to see you here, Ness. You're Pokey's friend, right?"

"…no…not really…" Ness answered.

"Well, you're his neighbor, at least." The policeman answered. "He's been badgering us for the longest time. Surely you know how to get him away from us!"

"I'll do what I can," Ness answered as he walked towards the pig-like boy.

"Hey, pig butt!" Pokey jeered at Ness.

"Ness!" Ness yelled back.

"Whatever!" Pokey shouted, "Don't be rubberneckin'. You're keeping the fuzz…I mean the **officers **from doing their work."

"Pokey, could you just go away for a moment?" Ness said, "I don't think anybody here likes you right now, and I wanna see the meteorite."

"Don't worry about that." Pokey sniggered, "I, Pokey, will tell you all about the meteorite tomorrow."

Tired of fighting this losing battle, Ness decided to head back home. By the hill, he saw the local sign maker, Lier X. Agerate, by his house.

"Hey, Liar." Ness greeted.

"It's pronounced 'lee-AIR'." Lier corrected.

"So, have you seen the meteorite?" Ness asked.

"Sure have." Lier said, "The police were tough, and they wouldn't let me through without a fight, but I beat 'em easy. After all, I eat my garlic and work out everyday."

"Really? Then how come the police look unharmed?" Ness asked. He never believed Lier's stories, but they sure were good for a laugh!

"Because they're actually wizards in disguise with magical healing powers." Lier said.

Having his fill of embellishment, Ness walked back to his house to get some sleep. He was pretty angry about the roadblocks, because he felt that they were keeping him from his destiny; that the meteorite was the key to some great adventure.

"_Aw, well," _Ness thought as the black blanket of sleep began to cover his thoughts. _"There's always tomorrow."_


End file.
